It is well known, with increasing living standards, the high-blood lipids has already become a universal disease. According to World Health Organization statistics, all over the world there are approximately 15 million mortality cases every year from cardio-cerebral-vascular diseases, which is more than 50% of the total mortality rate.
The blood lipids are referring to the fat content of the blood, usually referring to the cholesterol and triglyceride. The blood lipids are important to the human body growth, especially in cell formation and body metabolism. The hyperlipidemia is referring to the excessively high blood level of cholesterol (TC), the triglyceride (TG), or the low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), in modern medical terminology referred to as abnormal blood lipids.
The abnormal blood lipids lead to atherosclerosis, an important dangerous factor of coronary disease. Famous FRAMINGHAM studies proven that lowering TC 1% reduces 2% of CVE. Reducing TC and LDL-C is important in controlling and preventing coronary diseases. In brain infarction patients, patients with Blood Hypervisicosity Syndrome (HBS) formation rate reaches as high as 63.7%.
Regarding diseases caused as a result of high blood lipids, the drug treatment thus far has proven to be unsatisfying. At present, with biological technology progression, leading to the filtering method using in-vitro blood plasma to prevent and control diseases caused by high blood lipids (cholesterol, triglyceride, low-density lipoprotein and chyle-cholesterol). In-vitro blood plasma filtering method is gradually becoming the direction of research and development in biological and medical science.
In order to reduce blood lipids quickly, lipid reduction apparatus has already obtained clinical use. However, an apparatus of such kind usually uses physical chemistry method to carry on the lipid reduction process. Lipid reduction via lipid reducing apparatus is more effective and direct, in comparison with drug treatment to reduce blood plasma lipids. An apparatus of such kind is still unsatisfactory, and certainly has safety concerns.
At present, the main clinical use is a German apparatus, and this lipid reduction apparatus first treats the patient's blood plasma by a chemical process to adjust the PH value, and then filters the blood plasma lipids after the chemical precipitation process. Utilizing this apparatus to filter the blood plasma lipids usually takes three hours to complete. Moreover, after two filtering processes, the lipid reduction effect is also reduced to only 30%-50%. Especially, after chemical processing, the hemoglutination in blood plasma may be damaged or lost as a result. In addition, this apparatus is currently very expensive, and the operational procedure is complex.